Sarah no Yaneura
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Grenier de divers OS sur Princesse Sarah
1. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque

OS écrit pour 31 jours

Jour/Thème: 23 juin / rival acharné

Personnages: Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert

Warnings éventuels: Se base plus sur l'animé que sur le livre.

Disclaimer: F.H. Burnett et Nippon Animation

* * *

**Jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque…**

Elle l'avait su.

Oui, Lavinia l'avait su d'emblée, que cette fille était une menace pour le règne tyrannique qu'elle imposait à ses compagnes de collège. Elle possédait trop de choses, entraînait dans le sillage de ses jupons ornées de dentelles – de Valenciennes " _s'il-vous-plaît _"– des cohortes de robes volantées, soie, cachemire et organdi, des manteaux ornées de cols de fourrures plus blanche que neige, toques et chapeaux assortis, des bas si fins que cela en était presque indécent, de souliers que Lavinia accusa rapidement d'être seuls responsables des pieds " de poupée " de la nouvelle élève.

Lavinia la détesta dès la première seconde, parce qu'elle était plus riche qu'elle. Cette raison se suffisait à elle-même.

Au fil des journées mornes et ennuyeuses des pensionnaires, Lavinia se trouva bien d'autres occasions de confirmer ce penchant non charitable.

Sarah Crewe n'était pas seulement plus riche qu'elle. Ni s'habillant mieux. Ni ayant deux pièces pour elle toute seule comme pensionnaire de salon. Ni même jouissant des services d'une femme de chambre française, ni encore possédant son propre attelage tiré par un poney.

Non, Sarah Crewe avait le _don_. Le don de plaire. Le don d'entraîner.

Lavinia s'était bercée un certain temps avec l'idée savoureuse et confortable que le succès de sympathie de Sarah n'était dû qu'à l'abondance de livres sterlings payées par son père. Aux largesses qu'elle distribuait généreusement. On n'aimait pas cette fille pour sa personnalité inintéressante, mais pour les faveurs récoltées dans son passage.

Lavinia savait bien, dans la minuscule partie honnête de sa jeune personnalité déjà bien déformée par l'arrogance et l'envie, que ce n'était pas _que_ ça.

Sarah était plus intelligente qu'elle en classe. Parlait mieux le français. Dansait mieux, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa somptueuse robe fabriquée à Paris. Était plus jolie qu'elle, d'une beauté plus atypique, et cela non plus n'était pas lié à ses robes faramineuses.

Était bonne, généreuse, naturelle, ridiculement _sainte_.

Seule la Directrice, partageant la bassesse de caractère de Lavinia, ne voyait comme intérêt et qualités chez Sarah Crewe que son argent.

Lavinia avait encaissé chaque coup avec hauteur. Chacune des humiliations qui avaient hissé Sarah au pinacle de l'établissement, la reléguant dans l'ombre, faisant croître et embellir sa haine.

Sarah avait été mise au premier rang des sorties, soutirait avec art les faveurs de la Directrice, commençait à détourner d'elle ses amies/subordonnées.

Comble de la honte, Lavinia avait été dépouillée de son titre envié de responsable des élèves au profit de cette insignifiante gamine, juste parce Mlle Mangin voulait impressionner la femme du Maire.

Et le coup final, l'histoire baroque et grandiose de la mine de diamants.

La " Princesse Diamant ", ce sobriquet inventé par Lavinia pour railler sa rivale, ce surnom était passé en force dans la vie des élèves. Surnom devenu admiratif.

On avait préparé une fête d'anniversaire grandiose pour la princesse. Fleurs, cadeaux, musique.

Lavinia s'était attendu à vivre la pire des journées de sa vie.

Elle avait vécu sa revanche, d'autant plus belle qu'elle en était inattendue.

Ruinée, gardée comme servante, la princesse n'était plus qu'une mendiante en haillons.

Sarah s'endormait dans une mansarde, elle, Lavinia, dormait sur la certitude qu'elle était à nouveau la numéro un du collège.

Elle avait gagné.

Du moins, elle le croyait.

Car au fil des jours, la vérité s'était imposée : Sarah Crewe, malgré les humiliations, malgré les tâches ingrates qui lui étaient dévolues, tâches rebutantes pour une demoiselle de qualité, malgré les coups bas que ne se gênait pas pour lui assener Lavinia, malgré l'indifférence gênée de ses anciennes condisciples, ne craquait pas.

Elle conservait des adeptes. Elle semblait tirer des joies dans son existence misérable. Elle gardait son doux sourire, seulement un peu plus triste, elle redressait toujours la tête, et la lueur de ses étranges prunelles vertes ne trahissait nullement l'état d'esprit d'une personne vaincue.

Lavinia enrageait, et redoubla de mesquinerie. Elle avait tous les atouts pour gagner. Non ?

Lavinia ne devait avouer ses motivations à s'acharner sur sa rivale qu'à Marguerite, la seule en fait à lui avoir demandé pourquoi elle détestait tant Sarah.

Parce que Sarah ne craquait pas, ne se révoltait pas, continuait à se comporter comme une princesse.

Demeurait la plus fortes des deux.

Sarah Crewe, malgré les apparences, restait toujours sa pire adversaire.


	2. Lucidité

OS écrit pour un défi sur la communauté Méli-Mélo

Titre : Lucidité

Personnage : Sara Crewe

Défi : réflexion

Disclaimer : Frances H. Burnett. The Little Princess (le livre)

Note : Basé uniquement sur la version originale du livre.

* * *

**Lucidité**

Sarah Crewe avait, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, réfléchi sur les choses et les gens qui composaient son entourage.

Pas un détail n'échappait à son regard gris-vert si singulier, pas une parole ne se perdait dans le vide – comme cela était d'habitude le cas pour beaucoup de paroles jetées aux oreilles enfantines -, pas une mimique ou un mouvement involontaire qui ne fût pas enregistré pour toujours.

Cette manie, ou plutôt cette disposition native de son esprit, la transformait malgré son jeune âge en personne dangereuse pour tout être humain ayant quelque chose de mauvais ou de médiocre à dissimuler.

Sarah Crewe avait beau, avec une imagination fantasmagorique et débordante, raconter des histoires étourdissantes, à elle par contre on ne devait pas essayer de lui en conter.

Transformer la réalité à sa fantaisie, agir telle une princesse par jeu ou par conviction profonde, laissant toute latitude à Miss Minchin de flatter son père en la traitant " d'originale petite créature ", à Lavinia Herbert de la cingler du qualificatif " d'excentrique " qui dans l'époque et le lieu était un épithète rien moins que flatteur, tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de discerner et d'analyser cette même réalité avec une lucidité redoutable, sans appel, dérangeante chez une fillette de son âge.

A sept ans à peine elle avait vu que le pensionnat pour jeunes filles de Miss Minchin n'était pas un endroit qui promettait le bonheur, ni qui permettait la fantaisie.

Elle avait songé et constaté l'adéquation étrange, voire amusante, entre la froide et convenable banalité de la façade du collège et la surface aimable et respectable de Miss Minchin, la laideur du parloir carrelé et du salon carré de la Directrice avec les vilains traits de caractère enclos derrière les lunettes et les prunelles vides de cette dernière.

Quand son papa lui avait dit adieu, elle savait déjà qu'il lui faudrait être très courageuse et trouver le salut dans les seules forces de son intelligence.

Au bout d'une semaine, tout était jugé et pesé.

Miss Maria Minchin était flagorneuse avec les puissants, odieuse avec les humbles. Elle avait l'esprit petit, mesquin, avare, tout tourné vers son profit personnel. Aucun sentiment noble ni pédagogue quel qu'il fût ne trouvait un terrain propice chez elle pour croître : cette femme desséchée n'avait que de la fausseté à offrir.

Miss Amélia Minchin était d'une pâte toute différente de son aînée. Une pâte peu agréable, molle et facilement transformable en tout ce que désirait Minchin senior. Sa couardise et sa terreur des colères froides et des paroles aigres de sa sœur anéantissaient les faibles dispositions de bonté et de justice que vivre avec la Directrice ne lui permettraient jamais de cultiver. Amélia était faible, veule et velléitaire, et par là même ne pouvait inspirer qu'une pitié teintée d'un léger mépris.

Ermengarde Saint-John était une enfant craintive et d'une rare stupidité intellectuelle. Pourtant, voler impulsivement à son secours, gagner son amitié, lui démontrer qu'elle aussi était capable d'apprendre pourvu qu'on trouve la bonne manière de lui faire retenir les choses, avait été la meilleure option. Ermengarde était loyale et honnête, et cela compensait tout le reste, qualités plus valables que l'ornementation de son cerveau en dates historiques.

Lottie Legh était, si l'on voulait rester franche, insupportable. Geignarde, pleurnicheuse, adepte du chantage auquel excellaient les enfants gâtés. Sans ses qualités de réflexion si précoces et développées, Sarah aurait très bien pu finir de cette manière déplaisante. Encore une fois Lottie avait pourtant un bon fond, qu'il ne s'agissait que de faire surgir par de la patience et de la fermeté.

Lavinia Herbert était une jeune personne qui se croyait déjà adulte avec ses treize ans, qui était jalouse, mesquine, férocement rancunière et qui ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir la première place partout. Il y avait peu de chances que ses traits déjà si bien enracinés ne changent.

Les autres élèves, jeunes filles de la bonne société inconsistantes et sans la moindre trace de rébellion ou d'imagination, parurent toujours à Sarah une masse globale et un peu indistincte, un bloc flou et sans intérêt. Les petites, spontanées, pas encore formatées complètement par leur entourage, plaisaient davantage à la jeune princesse.

A onze ans elle découvrit sans surprise le vrai visage de Miss Minchin qui lui signifia sa ruine en laissant enfin percer toute son hostilité et la petitesse de sa personne. Cette Directrice enfin honnête dans ses sentiments, qui montrait désormais jour après jour combien elle avait en secret détesté son élève modèle pendant ses quatre années où elle avait dût encenser " la _si_ chère petite Sarah " devant le monde, lui plût davantage que celle à qui elle devait sourire poliment.

Désormais on ne voulait plus lui laisser le loisir de réfléchir sur quoi que ce soit. Elle était là pour trimer comme une esclave, pour assumer le maximum de travail possible et pour, malgré des journées inhumaines, trouver le moyen de se préparer à enseigner en classe le plus vite possible.

Une servante n'avait pas à se faire de réflexions sur ce qui l'entourait.

Mais Miss Minchin avait beau gronder, rien ne fit disparaître l'expression pensive de Sarah, ce regard qui clamait qu'elle les perçait tous à jour, qu'elle serait toujours plus forte qu'eux par le simple pouvoir que lui donnait son esprit.


End file.
